City of Blood
by NinkSmiley
Summary: A year after Sebastian's death Clary gets attacked by a demon in her house. A couple of days later someone attacks the Institute and this time it's not demons. Clace, Malec, some Sizzy


_27_ _th_ _December 2008_

Jace checked his phone. Nothing. Why did he wait for her to talk? He could've called her and apologized and made things better… But for some reason he didn't.

With a sigh, he crawled to his bed, but it took him a long time before actually falling asleep. He just couldn't be still and he kept thinking of all the things he should've said. At some point he got up and dialed Clary's number. He was about to press call but then he remembered it was 1 am. He put his phone on the nightstand and eventually fell asleep.

Not for long. It only felt like he's been asleep for five minutes when he was awoken by someone knocking on his door. "Jace?" it was Izzy. "Can I come in?" Jace pondered for a moment. "Okay." He sat up and turned the light on. Izzy was paler than usually. "What happened?" Jace asked. "Clary and Simon came five minutes ago…" "Clary is here?" Jace's heart jumped. "Yeah but…there was a demon in Clary's house so they killed it…but it bit Clary…" "What?" Jace jumped up. "Did you call Magnus? What type of demon was it?" "Magnus just came. And it was a kuri demon." "I gotta see her." Was all he could say.

In the infirmary Magnus was brewing the antidote; Alec was drawing an _iratze_ on Simon, who kept looking at Clary, laying on one of the beds. Her shirt was rolled up on her side, revealing two purple bites on her waist with a net of purple veins around them. Jace said nothing; he just silently sat next to her and took her hand. He knew kuri's poison was dangerous. _She might not make it_. Of course she will. She has to. He felt something move in his hand. Was she…still conscious? He looked at her. Her green eyes were slightly opened and looking at him. He squeezed her hand. Her eyes closed and he felt her hand go limp in his.

3 hours later things had pretty much calmed down. Magnus had given Clary the antidote, but she hasn't woken up yet. Jace sat by her bed, holding her hand and thinking. If they hadn't had that stupid fight, she might have called him instead of Simon. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. He didn't even remember what they were fighting about… some stupid thing that didn't even matter…

 _1 day later_

Everything around Clary was dark and silent. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She felt someone's hand in hers. _Jace_ she thought. She slowly turned her head towards Jace. Even though it was dark, she could still see his bright hair. He seemed to be asleep. She moved carefully and felt sharp pain at her side. "Jace." She whispered and shook him lightly. "Jace!" With a grunt, he lifted his head and looked around. It was too dark for him to see her or anything else." He grabbed his witchlight stone. "Clary?" he blinked in surprise. "By the angel, you're awake!" he pulled her into a hug. "What time is it?" "I don't know… I'd say maybe 3 am…Listen Clary, I'm really sorry about that thing…" "I'm sorry too." She whispered and before she could continue she felt his lips on hers. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it but then pulled away. "Come here," she said, making some space for him on the bed. "We could go up in my room… but people would probably freak out in the morning if they saw your bed was empty." Jace said and laid down next to her, pulling her closer to him. "Is Simon okay?" Clary said, suddenly remembering her _parabatai_. "Yes, he's fine. He's actually here. Magnus wouldn't let him go home for safety. What actually happened?" "Didn't Simon tell you?" "He only said there was a demon in your house." "Well actually at the beginning it was outside my house and I saw it and called Simon and by that time it came in my house and it knocked Simon out. I killed it but it bit me and before I passed out I drew an _iratze_ on Simon and you know the rest…" she trailed off. Jace pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I'm just glad that you're okay now." He said sleepily. He was quiet after that and Clary realized he had fallen asleep. She followed him soon after that.

 **Notes**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that (I really do) and if you did please review and also if you didn't please tell me what's wrong. It would mean so much to me, really 3**

 **I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, I've already got some things written down so it's gonna be a bit easier than with that one.**

 **Thank you again if you took your time to read this, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Nina xx**


End file.
